civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Starter Guide (CivBE)
Civilization: Beyond Earth Starter Guide COMING SOON! Starting a new game Starting a new game in Civilization: Beyond Earth first involves what developers have named the seeded start. The Seeded Start In traditional Civilization your first choice is between specifically defined civilizations with fixed traits. The aim for Civilization: Beyond Earth is instead for players to do their own 'seeding' of their civilization, rooted in the rationale that, if an expedition was to leave earth, to colonize an alien world, it would have to make certain decisions on what to 'pack' for such an interstellar endeavour. In Beyond Earth this 'seeded start' (build your own civ approach) involves making choices in five categories: * Designate Sponsor * Select your colonists * Select a special feature for your spacecraft * Select the spacecraft's cargo * Decide, which planet to colonize! Designate Sponsor Here you will choose between eight factions each with their own leader and benefits. # the ARC or American Reclamation Corporation, with their leader CEO Suzanne Fielding. # the Pan Asian Cooperative, with leader Daoming Sochua. # Franco-Iberia, with leader Élodie. # Slavic Federation, with leader Vadim Kozlov. # Polystralia, with leader Hutama. # Kavithan Protectorate, with leader Kavitha Thakur. # Brasilia, with leader Rejinaldo Bolivar. # People's African Union, with leader Samatar Jama Barre. Arc has the associated benefits: "Covert Operations are 25 % faster and cause 25 % more intrigue" (Civ:BE). So this means you can steal units, techs, etc. (see Covert Operations) faster, and with increasing intrigue the enemy cities become that much more vulnerable to future Ops. If you like the sneaky aggressive James Bond approach, this faction is for you. PAC (Pan Asian Cooperation) is what you could call 'Space Egypt' if you have played the Civ series, as they have a bonus to wonder-production and worker improvement speed: "10 % production towards Wonders and 25 % Worker speed" (Civ:BE). This means they will have greater chance of completing wonders, obviously, but also that workers will boost tile yield that much faster, and be able to move "out of the way" of for instance marauding aliens, in early gameplay. Franco-Iberia is very much the culture faction, clearly Francofile descendants. They have a synergy with science though as they: "Gain a free Technology for every 10 Virtues developed" (Civ:BE). So a strategy here might be heavy investment in knowledge virtues. If you like playing a culture game pick them. The Slavic Federation have the edge in space, which is reflected in that: "Orbital units stay in orbit 20% longer. The first orbital unit launched grants a free Technology". This is important if you are lucky enough, or rich enough, to find/buy a satellite and launch it early on, your civ will be boosted by that free tech. Further the extended orbit time, means that they are superior in controlling the Orbital Layer, which will be extremely powerful if used wisely. The Trade system has the potential to boost all areas of a civ, and here Polystralia excels with: "Cities able to send trade routes may support one more trade route than normal". This means they get more trade in than others, and have that freedom to do the best routes. As the knowledgeable Pete Murray stated: "...not quite Venice, but almost...". So if you are a commerce player try Hutama's Polystralia. For an expansive player the Kavithan Protectorate might be the way to go. Their bonus is: "Outposts develop into cities 50% faster". In Civ:BE you gain new cities by first sending out a colonist to found an outpost, which then slowly grows into a city (estimated 10-15turns). This means that outposts are fragile and needs protection until it 'grows up'. With KP, this period is very short, and thus frees up your resources that much faster, making further expansion possible. Brasilia's: "Units have a +10% Strength in melee combat", seems rather straightforward. They are good for a militant game. Guns work. PAU "+10% Food in growing cities when Healthy".